Caza de Ángeles
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Desde hace tiempo los shinigamis habían encontrado el gran juego de "cazar angeles" pero ¿Que tal si estos se enamoran? Problemas vendrían y más cuando la jefa de los ángeles se enoje con el jefe Shinigami, ahora el amor del angel joven y del joven shinigami es casi imposible. (Se convirtió en ONESHOT).


Hiker: Aquí yopi! Saque este fic gracias a Jumbiie-san!

Roy: (8) Atrapadas en un mundo de mentira y…. (8)

Marth: …

Hiker: Ya se puso a cantar…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV.

"_Hola dulce flor, dame tu brillo."_

Era un hermoso día. Las calles de London eran tan tranquilas. Era el año 1993, el 14 de febrero ángeles y demás clases llegaban a la tierra. Con la finalidad de un simple objetivo para cada uno. Verificar.

Era el siglo XII. El aire pegaba tan fuerte y eso que no era invierno. Los climas últimamente habían estado "Bipolares."

En la tarde el clima se volvió un poco más fuerte. Y entonces se vio caer de manera lenta. Plumas blancas volaron dejando ver a una peli rosa, con una túnica blanca en perfecto estado, una cadena en el pie izquierdo y unos ojos azules que se fueron abriendo lentamente.

La tierra. Una palabra que demonios, ángeles, dioses o Shinigamis no encontraban en su mapa.

Pero el cielo, infierno y purgatorio. Todo se vino abajo cuando Dios, Satán y Él Shinigami cortaron la línea que los separaba uniendo los tres mundos dejando libres a sus descendientes.

Delante del ángel al mismo tiempo apareció una persona normal, o eso creía la gente. Miro más de cerca ¿Un aro negro en su mano? ¿Tres líneas blancas en su cabello que los humanos veían solo negro? ¿Una calavera atrás de él?

No cabía duda alguna de que no era él.

El hijo de Él Shinigami. El niño Muerte. Conocido como Death The Kid. Reconocido por que el heredo hace dos siglos atrás el juego de "Cazar Ángeles."

El juego consistía en que Demonio y Shinigamis luchaban. Quien capturaba y asesinaba más ángeles ganaba el juego. Y el ganador de años seguidos eran los dioses de la muerte.

No había algo que esos dioses no hagan sin ayuda de una oz que siempre aparecía a su antojo.

Cuando cruzaron miradas todo inició.

4 años luego de conocerse ambos estaban felices. Hasta aquel día.

-He encontrado la manera de cerrar el portal.-Desde sus mundos sus jefes lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Lágrimas amargas bajaron por las mejillas del ángel.

Lágrimas rojas bajaron por las mejillas del shinigami.

Un día antes ellos firmaron el pacto que ningún ángel y shinigami.

-Aunque lo nuestro sea inmoral.-Ese día lo dijo.-Se que seré feliz contigo.-

Un extraño pensamiento cruzo la mente de ambos cuando firmaron con un beso… Tan amargo y frío.

Es cierto que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Pero si un ángel y un shinigami o un demonio se enamoraban. Se les quitara el corazón. Jamás tendrán sentimientos.

Ambos tenían la marca…. Un corazón negro partido. Cuando sus manos se entrelacen el caos llegara. El chico tenía el lado izquierdo y la chica el lado derecho.

-Si lo llegan a ver… No será lo mismo…-Se lo advirtió.

Volvieron a sus mundos y la noticia se les dio.

"_No sabíamos que iba a ser la última vez."_

Cerraron el portal. Ambos no pudieron hacer nada. 2 años pasaron y al final el olvido no falto. Sus mentes ya no tenían recuerdo de lo que antes fue su amor tan pecador.

Un amor inmoral. ¿No?

Poco a poco el corazón se comenzaba a obscurecer más.

Los ojos que antes eran blancos del chico se hicieron de un color ámbar al mismo tiempo que los celestes de la chica se hacían más obscuros.

De vez en cuando el ojo izquierdo del chico lloraba sangre y el derecho de la chica lloraba.

Pero un día lo notaron. El caos ya se había hecho.

Dolor, guerra, sangre, llantos, piedad, esperanzas. Todo eso se hizo presente en un día tan normal. El mismo día que fue su aniversario. El mismo día que firmaron el pacto 2 años atrás.

_-Quiero formar un beso inmortal…-_

Rojo carmesí se formo en la tierra.

Y mientras todo se destruía. Satán, Dios y Él Shinigami peleaban al mismo tiempo que ninguna existencia de humanidad había en la faz de la tierra.

Solamente quedo el Shinigami joven apoyado en la cima de un edificio roto empapado de sangre de gente inocente, pecadora y demás.

Sus ojos ámbar eran inexpresivos y miraban el cielo de color rojo.

En otro lado allí estaba ella. Una mirada decidida a pelear. Un ala estaba manchada de aquel líquido por el simple hecho de que estaba rota. Y su vestido siempre perfecto color blanco manchado también del color rojo, estaba rasgado y la chica se agarraba el brazo que estaba del lado del ala rota, ya que al parecer estaba roto.

-No voy a perdonar esto…-Murmuraba.

Entonces lo vio una vez llego a la cima…

-Tú eres…-Dos pares de ojos abiertos de par en par.

-… Un deseo pecador…-Susurro agregando a la oración.

Después de años. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico al igual que de la chica.

Siempre tan inexpresivos.

Por el simple hecho que…

Olvidaron a _amar…_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.

Hiker: Sinceramente me encanto!

Flik-Continuara…O…Fin?


End file.
